Talk:Sexy: Girl on Girl Technique
If the parent jutsu were the harem technique then that would mean its "grand"parent technique would include multi-shadow clone technqiue, which it does not. Simant (talk) 21:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :The third databook literally says that this technique and it's yaoi counterpart are the Harem Technique as arranged by Konohamaru. It can hardly be said any clearer that the Harem Technique is these techniques' parent technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) who's the model? Is there any girl/woman in the manga/animé, on which these two nekkid women are based or are they just fictional women (Made up by Konohamaru after his own appearance like Naruko).--Boris Baran (talk) 20:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I think the black hair women was based on one who was walking down the street. She hit Naruto instead of Konohamaru. (talk) 22:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I think they're based on Susuki & Momiji, the girls that were with Jiraiya where he spent all of Naruto's money. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Susuki http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Momiji_(Tanzaku) YoukoTaichou (talk) 00:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) D-rank Technique Why is this jutsu a D-rank technique? Konohamaru uses Shadow Clones in this jutsu, so this jutsu should at least be a B-rank technique. User talk: Lidor 20:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Because Kishimoto so ranked it. Omnibender - Talk - 01:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, he must have been mistaken or something... ::Because Konohamaru clearly uses Shadow Clones in this technique which is already a B-rank technique. User talk: Lidor 01:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Rasengan is A-rank, but Typhoon Water Vortex Technique is B-rank. It's not unheard of. Omnibender - Talk - 01:53, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perhaps shadow clones simply aren't a necessity for this technique. There might be other ways to get the same results that would only make this technique D-rank. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 06:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Dub Name Okay, I usually don't care much for the dub, but seriously… Is that really the name they used? 'Onnanoko-Tachi Jutsu'? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm not sure if that's the actual spelling, or it's all one word or hyphenated like you put it, but yeah, that's what they named it. What does it mean translated? I tried to put it in a translator and it came out as "Us girls" or "We girls"... >.> AMTNinja (talk) 07:13, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::That's actually kind of what it means… is a kind of pluralising suffix. Put it after a word (usually a name or personal pronoun) and you make it plural: :::* → . :::* → . ::So 'Onnanoko-tachi' would mean 'girls'. It just strikes me as extraordinarily odd that they would not only use a Japanese name, but a different one from the original Japanese version at that. The worst thing is that has pretty much the same meaning here. It's almost as if they wanted to remove the implication of homosexuality that 同士 carries with it, but that would just make it all the more hypocritical, as they did keep the technique in. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::So, basically they tried to make it seem more moral, by not trying to imply that there's no homosexuality going on between the two girls huh? Yeah... Definitely makes a difference. God knows what they'll do on Disney XD for this... but overall, I'm seeing what your saying, if that's the case they really should've just left the japanese name alone and just put "Onnanokodoshi Jutsu" for the english dub name. AMTNinja (talk) 07:44, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::The weird thing isn't that they tried to make it more moral — I kind of expected that — but that they apparently tried to make it more moral in Japanese. How many people are even going to understand what the name says? It's almost as if the translator was irked at the homosexuality reference in there and, since they couldn't actually take it out of the episode completely, decided to make a statement by changing the name into something more wholesome and keeping it in Japanese out of fear of being found out… ::::it makes no sense really…… —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:48, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah it doesn't really make sense to me either, now that you've explained it all. I was a little weirded to hear they used it like "Sexy Justu: Onnnanoko-Tachi Jutsu" with half english and japanese, which i know isn't uncommon, but now with what you've explained, I'm also starting to think they're using the japanese meaning so they won't have to change it for the XD version of it, cuz they're thinking we won't understand what they're saying, which would make it seem more "appropriate" for Disney XD... AMTNinja (talk) 07:54, July 25, 2011 (UTC)